Long Time, No See
by slimygrimy
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and George meet up ten years after the war. Much hilarity occurs, but will some unwelcome guests turn up?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Our favourite witches and wizards all meet up 10 years after the war. HP, RW, HG, GW, LL, NL, GW, DM, MW, AW**

**Long Time, No See**

Harry and Ginevra Potter entered the small, almost empty café at the end of Hogsmeade, hand in hand. The former wore a scruffy blue shirt hanging over his baggy jeans. His hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions and just covering a scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

The latter was wearing a sunshine yellow dress that floated around her, just reaching her knees. Her bright red hair was long and poker straight, hanging well past her elbows. The most obvious thing about her was how huge she was in pregnancy. Unlike her husband, she was smiling and looked excited. He, on the other hand, looked thoroughly awkward, and seemed desperate to keep his head down and his name unrecognised.

"Oh, come _on _Harry! Cheer up!" He winced as some of the people sitting reading the Daily Prophet looked up at the name 'Harry', pulling her quickly to the largest table at the opposite end of the room.

"Don't say my name so loudly!" he hissed. "People still recognise me, you know that! And I'm tired of being stared at. Let's just try and keep our heads down, yes?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down opposite her husband. "We aren't exactly going to blend in at this frankly _tiny_ café when everyone arrives."

"If everyone arrives."

"Always the optimist," Ginny laughed, sarcasm lacing her voice. Harry was always like this in public, constantly fearful of being recognised and ogled by any witches or wizards who happened to see him. "So who's coming again?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione are coming of course. We've invited Neville and Luna too, and George. I think your parents might be coming too."

"_What? _But they've got the children! Probably Rose as well!"

Harry shrugged. "I presume they don't want to be left out. They'll want to see George, since he's hardly ever around any more, and Neville and Luna no doubt."

"Well, yeah I suppose," she huffed, "but why do they have to come? We only saw them this morning!"

"Oh come on, your parents are great!"

"Yeah, you would say that." Harry grinned at Ginny's suddenly sulky expression.

Ginny ignored him and attracted the waitress' attention. She was young, about twenty, with cropped, died pink hair.

"Can I take your..." She trailed off as she noticed the male sitting at the table. Her mouth dropped.

Ginny coughed.

"Sorry, sorry," the girl said flustered, "can I take your order please?" She asked this, but was still staring at Harry, seemingly awestruck.

"Yes, one Butterbeer please, and I'll have a Gilly Water." Ginny looked slightly irritated but this was nothing compared to Harry. He was looking down at his knees, looking immensely uncomfortable and refusing to look the waitress in the eye. The girl gave him one last stare and left to fetch their drinks.

"You could handle it better you know," Ginny said, pursing her lips. "The girl is just starstruck, you are basically the biggest celebrity of our world."

"You don't need to remind me."

Moments later the girl brought the drinks over, and promptly left after a pointed stare from Ginny.

"See, she's gone."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and picked up his Butterbeer, but did not take a drink because at that moment two figures entered the café. Harry and Ginny both beamed as Ron and Hermione approached them. They stood up, hugging the pair in welcome. Hermione was the first to speak.

"It was so great to get your letter, Ginny! _Such _a brilliant idea!" Hermione was also wearing a knee length dress, but of midnight blue. She was also pregnant, but only a faint bump was showing under her dress, as she was nowhere near as far along as Ginny was. Her hair was gripped up in a messy bun, with occasional curls escaping around her face. She sat down next to Ginny and Ron sat opposite her next to Harry.

"I know, I just thought, how long has it been since everyone has got together? I know we see you two regularly, but I miss George, and I miss Neville and Luna." Hermione smiled sympathetically and nodded in agreement. Ron, meanwhile, was looking around the room.

"Do they serve food here?" Harry grinned at his best friend, still hungry and he always was, but Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione looked disapproving.

"_Ronald!_" she scolded, "when are you ever thinking about something other than food! Honestly, it's a wonder you're not obese, the amount you eat." She proceeded to give Harry and Ginny a detailed account of the amount she had to spend on food a week, and how Rose was now beginning to eat almost as much as her father. Thankfully she, like most of the Weasleys, remained as thin as a rake. Ron ordered himself a Butterbeer and Hermione a Pumpkin Juice, and then asked what food was on offer. He grumbled at the distinct lack of food and made do with a cheese and pickle sandwich (he had cringed when the waitress told him that corned beef sandwiches were also on the menu.)

"So, Harry, how are you doing?" Hermione was still giving Ron evils so Ron found the need to make conversation with his best friend and sister.

"I'm good, Ron, although I'm hating people staring at me, as usual."

"Ah, mate, they always do. I would have thought you'd got used to it by now. Hell, I got asked to give an autograph the other day. I didn't mind in the least."

"Ron, you _love _publicity," Ginny piped up, grinning mischievously at her brother. He scowled and Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"Ginny still teases you to this very day," Harry said, punching his friend on the arm. "She's brilliant at it, too."

"I know, I am rather brilliant at it, aren't I?" Ginny joked. "I get it from Fr... from George."

There was a short silence. Simply saying 'George' and not 'Fred and George' was still difficult for everyone.

Harry broke the silence. "How is George anyway? Any of you seen him lately?"

"I saw him a few weeks ago," said Ron. "He'd just got back from France, travelling."

"What does he even do when he goes travelling?" Hermione asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Searching for new ideas, new spells. The shop is basically all he does now." Ron looked down-hearted at the thought of his brother. "It's all he has left of Fred, so there's no way he'll let it go now."

Ginny sighed. "You'd think after ten years he'd have improved by now."

"Oh, but he has!" said Ron. "He seems happy, and he talked constantly about his travels and his family. I just, I don't think he likes staying around here much. He visits Mum and Dad sometimes, but I think just being around here is too much of a reminder for him."

"And what about Angelina? Does he just leave her, with Fred?"

"No, he is mostly at home with her and Fred. He only travels occasionally. They live in the South West, near Cornwall. It's a nice area, I hear."

Hermione agreed, as she had been to Cornwall on holiday with her parents many times. The group continued to talk amongst themselves, about their children mostly, until they were interrupted by a new arrival.

"Neville!" Hermione and Ginny stood up and gave him a big hug. He blushed slightly, and sat next to Ron.

"Or _Professor_ Neville shall we say?" Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, Professor indeed," he laughed. "It's been ages, guys! Long time, no see?"

They all smiled at their friend and promptly attracted the waitress' attention and ordered him a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that's it for the first chapter! I really wanted to write something like this, and I have lots yet to come! Please review if you want to see more, and tell me what you think, good or bad! Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, Neville," Harry said, taking a swig of his butterbeer, "how is Hogwarts? McGonagall still there? Flitwick?"

Neville took a sip from his huge glass of bright green nettle wine, then, putting his glass in front of him, looked up at the small company.

"Hogwarts is brilliant," he said. "McGonagall's the headmistress of course, Flitwick, Hooch and Hagrid are still there and some others. Slughorn comes in occasionally, but only as a cover. All the others are new. Dennis Creevey started this year, as an apprentice with Hagrid, teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Alicia Spinnet is also teaching flying along with Madam Hooch, who's retiring soon."

"And how are your classes?" Ginny asked. "Any problematic kids?"

Neville's eyes were shining. "Surprisingly, no!" he said with enthusiasm. "If I get any that really annoy me, I just send them through to fetch my special pair of protective gloves, which I place conveniently next to the Venomous Tentacula, and they always get a nip. Puts them in their place, I can tell you."

Harry, Ron and Ginny snorted into their drinks but Hermione looked disapproving. "You really shouldn't do that Neville, there are other ways of disciplining them, I'm sure."

"Yes, Hermione, but McGonagall didn't disapprove, in fact it made her laugh a lot. Some of these kids are so damned annoying, and at least they're being educated by their punishment. That you don't annoy a Venomous Tentacula."

"Speaking of problematic children," said Ginny cheekily, "here comes one now." She pointed at a figure with messy red hair who was walking towards them.

"Problematic children? Honestly Ginny, I'm offended." George grinned and gave his younger sister a hug, before proceeding to sit next to her.

"Nah, you aren't a child any more," said Ron, purposely leaving out the problematic part, which George didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he said nothing.

"How have you been doing, George?" asked Harry, an expression of concern on his face.

"Fine, mate. I'm sorry that none of you have seen me much, if at all. I just prefer to be at home, or at the shop." He looked quite awkward, but Ginny spoke up.

"Don't worry about it George, none of us like to think about it much, either." She looked over at Harry, who looked crestfallen, and squeezed his hand.

"Do you want a drink, George?" said Hermione at last. "They have plenty on offer, even if they don't really serve much food." She shot a look of venom at Ron who was stuffing his sandwich into his mouth.

"No, it's okay thanks. I'm not thirsty." George was clearly uncomfortable, so Ginny decided to change the subject.

"How's the shop anyway? I haven't been there for ages and ages, but I hear business is booming."

George's face lit up as his favourite subject, except for his children, was mentioned.

"_Brilliant,_" he said happily. "Fred would have been proud. Our newest product sold out in two hours!"

Ron swallowed his food quickly to join in. "I agree, I was managing the shop when the new levitating cloaks went on sale! I've never seen anything like it!"

"They were literally _fighting _to get the last ones!" The two brothers were grinning at each other and their excitable talk about the shop continued for almost half an hour, until another visitor arrived. Luna Lovegood entered the shop, a dreamy expression on her flawless porcelain skin.

"Are you all here already?" she said, looking surprised. "I thought I was early."

"No, we were supposed to meet about an hour ago," Ginny said, giggling. "What are you like, Luna? Still the same as always!"

Luna smiled slightly, and sat next to Hermione, opposite Neville. "I'm sorry about that," she said in her high, singing voice. "I must have lost track of time." She looked away, as if staring into the distance, although she was only looking at the wall. "I was quite busy."

There was silence as the group waited for Luna to continue, but she said nothing more. Neville coughed and she jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think I drifted off there..." Harry and Ron sniggered but stopped at a piercing look from Hermione.

Luna ordered a drink of Gillywater, (which was surprisingly normal for her), and gave the group a beaming smile. "It's very nice to see you all again," she said, "I don't really have that many social outings with friends at all any more. Myself and Rolf, we spend most of our time with the animals."

"Oh yes, that's right," said Hermione, suddenly interested. "You're both Magizoologists, aren't you? Sounds fascinating to me, what does it entail?"

"Well, Rolf and I work in different fields, because the Ministry has different classes of magical creatures, from class 1 to class 5, class 5 being the most dangerous." She smiled and twirled her long blonde hair around her fingers. "I used to work in class 5 alongside Rolf, but he won't let me since I got pregnant, so I work in class 3 now, with animals like Fire Crabs, and Plimpies."

Hermione and Ginny squealed with excitement. "You're pregnant too?" cried Ginny happily. "That's all three of us! We can exchange tips and stories and..."

George nudged Ron. "Blimey, you guys have been productive haven't you?" He laughed as Ron elbowed him hard.

"You can talk, you've got Fred!"

"True, true," he said, grinning.

Moments later, Harry looked up saw a figure he did not expect. Draco Malfoy strutted into the tiny café, hand in hand with a tall, almost regal looking woman with black hair tied back in a loose knot at the back of her head. The man in question spotted the group and whispered something to the woman with him, leading her over to their table.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna immediately stopped talking about their pregnancy when the pair approached them.

"Potter," Draco acknowledged, nodding curtly.

"Malfoy," Harry replied, sounding equally unfriendly. Draco looked around the table at each person in turn, before turning around and walking straight back out of the café, dragging the woman with him. Obviously he had now changed his mind about where he was going to have a drink.

There was silence, until George laughed, exclaiming "Well, that was awkward." The mood was immediately lightened again, and the three women went back to talking about if they wanted a boy or a girl, and Neville, Harry, Ron and George discussed their jobs.

About half an hour later, as Harry had predicted, Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived, with another Weasley that none of them expected. Charlie, a long, fairly recent scratch running from his temple to his jawline, was smiling, and George, Ginny and Ron all stood up to give their brother a hug. Harry was sure he spotted a tear in Molly's eyes as she saw three of her sons and her daughter together for the first time in a long time.

The three Weasley's went around the table greeting them all. Molly and Arthur gave George a longer hug than the others, thought Harry, but that wasn't surprising really. George didn't seem to mind, and his parents and Charlie sat near him.

Friendly conversation began: Hogwarts, the Ministry, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Bill and Fleur were just a few of the many topics that were brought up. But finally, about three hours later, everyone had left and Harry and Ginny were the only ones left.

"Well, I think that went well," said Ginny happily. "Come on Harry, you can't say that it was lovely to see them all again. Especially Luna, Neville and George, we never see them any more!"

"And Charlie," Harry added."

"Yes, and Charlie," said Ginny, waving her hand impatiently. "You get my drift. But come on, admit it, you enjoyed it."

"Not when Malfoy turned up..."

"_Harry!_" Ginny said in frustration.

"Oh okay, you're right, it was great."

"See, you can go out without being harassed by everyone," she laughed, squeezing his hand. "Maybe we can arrange something like this more often."

Harry smiled and gave his wife a short kiss on the lips. "Yes, maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it! I think I lost my way a bit with this in this chapter, so this isn't my best, but hey, I hope you like it anyway (: Thank you to _blue-eyed-cow_ for being my beta with this, and I advise you to check out her stories! I've also just finished my most recent multi-chapter about Fred and George, 'Always Hoping', so check that out too! Thanks for reading, press that little button, I dare you ;D**


End file.
